


Le Rituel

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Dates, First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Tu veux bien répéter ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris.<br/>- Je t'ai demandé si tu étais d'accord pour aller au cinéma avec moi vendredi soir ?<br/>Quand est-ce que sa vie est devenue un tel bordel ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Rituel

**Author's Note:**

> Je poste cette histoire ici d'un seul bloc  
> Et aussi je suis nulle pour les tags donc si j'en ai oublié, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^

Stiles est figé sur sa chaise, le dos tourné à son ordinateur. Il jette un regard un peu perdu autour de lui. Les murs sont du même vert qu’ils ont toujours été. Le tableau en liège qui lui sert à résoudre les affaires surnaturelles qui leur tombe sur le coin de la gueule tous les quatre matins est toujours accroché sur le mur en face de son lit. Son armoire est toujours à moitié ouverte sur ses fringues, de même que sa commode est encore juste à côté. Son lit n’a pas bougé. Bon donc, ça veut dire qu’il est bien dans sa chambre dans la maison où il a toujours vécu, dans cette bonne vieille ville de Beacon Hills, Californie.  Pas dans la quatrième dimension, donc. En ultime vérification, il compte ses doigts. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10… Dix doigts. Donc il ne rêve pas.

Tout est normal. Et pourtant, Derek est toujours assis sur son lit, semblant attendre une réponse. Quelle réponse ? Mystère. Ah si, le loup lui a posé une question, il y a environ dix minutes. Sauf que l’humain ne s’en souvient plus. Son cerveau a bogué. C’est le néant, le vide. Si quelqu’un cognait son crâne, ça sonnerait creux. Quand Derek se racle la gorge en haussant un sourcil, Stiles se décide à parler :

               - Tu veux bien répéter ? Je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir compris.

Le loup soupire, un peu exaspéré.

               - Je t’ai demandé si tu étais d’accord pour aller au cinéma avec moi vendredi soir ?

Ah, donc il a bien entendu la première fois.

Quand est-ce que sa vie est devenue un tel bordel ?

OoOoO

Si Stiles devait choisir une date pour déterminer quand sa vie est devenue un tel bordel, étrangement, il ne choisirait pas la nuit où il a trainé son meilleur ami dans les bois pour rechercher la moitié d’un cadavre. Cette même nuit où Scott a été mordu par un Alpha loup garou et a été transformé. Non, il choisirait le lendemain, quand ce même meilleur ami l’a, à son tour, trainé dans les bois pour retrouver son inhalateur qu’il a perdu dans sa course –vaine- pour échapper au lycanthrope. Les deux garçons ne savaient pas encore que Scott n’en aurait plus jamais besoin. En même temps, qui aurait pu s’en douter ? Personne à part peut-être, un scénariste fou, mais ils ne sont pas dans une série ou dans un film. Ce serait peut-être plus facile et ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Parce qu’un Alpha psychopathe rendu fou par l’incendie qui a tué sa famille pour finir par étriper sa propre nièce, un Kanima, un chasseur en mal de vengeance, un Darach, une meute d’Alpha, des Kitsunes, des Nogitsunes et des Onis… Ouais, tout ça dans la même petite ville ? Scénario catastrophe. Si ça se trouve, il y a des gens qui lisent ou regardent ça toutes les semaines et surkiffent le merdier qu’est leur vie.

Un raclement de gorge ramène les pensées de Stiles dans sa chambre. Où Derek attend toujours une réponse à sa question et l’humain ne sait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Il sort le premier truc qui lui passe par la tête :

               - Pourquoi ?

Derek fronce les sourcils.

               - Pourquoi quoi ?

               - Non, mais si tu réponds à toutes mes questions par des questions, on s’en sortira jamais, s’agace l’humain. Bref, pourquoi tu m’invites au cinéma ? C’est un truc comme un genre de rendez-vous ?

               - C’est pas un truc comme un genre de rendez-vous, grogne le loup. C’est un rendez-vous !

               - Mais pourquoi tu m’invites à un rendez-vous ? s’écrit Stiles. C’est ça que je ne comprends pas !

               - Faut vraiment te mettre les points sur les « i » ? S’étonne Derek.

               - Les points sur les « i », les barres sur les « t » et les queues dans les « q », ironise le jeune Stilinski avant de se rendre compte de ce qu’il vient de dire.

Derek hausse les sourcils, amusé. Oui, le Bêta connait le fait que Stiles n’a absolument aucun filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche, se mettant régulièrement dans l’embarras. Il a appris à composer avec et même, à s’en amuser avec le temps. C’est très drôle de voir le jeune homme rougir comme à cet instant.

               - Si c’est ce que tu veux, ricane le plus âgé.

               - Quoi ? S’insurge le bavard. Non, c’est juste… Enfin… Je…

Le jeune Hale adore quand l’humain se met à bafouiller comme ça, il est juste adorable.

Oui, Derek-Terrifiant-Hale vient de penser que Stiles-je-ne-la-ferme-jamais-Stilinski est adorable. Ramassez votre mâchoire sur le sol et remettez-vous. Vous voulez des détails ? Très bien, les voilà.

La première fois que Derek a vu Stiles, c’était dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, au lendemain de la morsure qui a fait de Scott un loup-garou. Évidemment, il a tout de suite perçu que le jeune McCall était un loup garou récent. Mais ce qu’il a surtout senti, c’est l’odeur sucrée et légèrement acidulée du jeune Stilinski. Il a dû se retenir de l’attraper pour le jeter dans une pièce fermée à clé pour le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait le mettre en danger. Loups-garous, chasseurs, bus, prises électriques, tout ce qui est un danger quand un Stiles Stilinski est dans les parages. Il a dû se retenir à un point tel qu’il n’a pas pu faire autrement que d’être agressif.

La deuxième fois qu’il l’a vu, c’est quand il a été arrêté par le Shérif et que Stiles est venu lui parler dans la voiture de patrouille. Derek n’a pas pu s’empêcher de lui faire peur parce que la musique de ce petit cœur humain qui s’emballe est douce à ses oreilles. Et même si c’est de trouille, c’est tellement bon à prendre que l’adolescent réagisse à sa présence. Pas de la bonne manière, mais bon quand même.

La troisième fois, c’était dans la chambre de Stiles, quand il se cachait des forces de l’ordre. Ok, avec le recul, se cacher dans la chambre du fils du Shérif quand on est recherché par la police n’est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Mais sur le moment… Plaquer Stiles contre la porte et coller son corps contre le sien… Dieu, que c’était bon. Trop. Il a eu un mal de chien à se retenir de le faire sien. Là. Contre la porte. À la hussarde. Sauf que Stiles sent toujours la peur. Et il veut autre chose de l’humain. Il veut sa confiance.

C’est ironique non ? Lui, le loup-garou, incapable de faire confiance à qui ce soit depuis Kate, veut que le jeune Stilinski le croie sans questions, le suive aveuglément.

Mais, ça vient. Lentement et en dépit des nombreuses erreurs que le loup de naissance peut faire, le jeune humain lui fait confiance et ose le montrer. Derek s’en est rendu compte quand Stiles a posé sa main sur son épaule après la mort de Boyd. Ce n’est rien. Rien d’autre qu’un petit geste insignifiant, mais ça a une telle portée pour le Lycan que s’il n’avait pas déjà été à genoux, il serait tombé au sol.

Et ensuite, il y a eu le Nogitsune. Il a réussi à cacher ses sentiments, mais dieu que ça été difficile. À la seule pensée que, peut-être, il faudrait tuer Stiles… Il aurait voulu se rouler en boule dans un coin, pour ne plus penser à cette horrible idée.

Alors oui, pendant des mois, il a fait tout ce qu’il a pu pour ignorer son loup et ce que son instinct lui dictait. Il est même sorti –Merde, il a même couché- avec Jennifer. Et quand ils se sont rendu compte qu’elle était le Darach, quand il a vu combien elle ressemblait –au moins de caractère- à Stiles, il a décidé d’arrêter les conneries. Derek a décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se dévoiler. Il n’en pas eu le temps avant, cependant. Trop de choses leur tombant dessus. C’est la première accalmie depuis longtemps, autant en profiter.

Mais maintenant, c’est le bon moment. Il a parlé à Scott et au Shérif. Il veut faire de la bonne manière. C’est comme ça qu’il se retrouve un mardi soir dans la chambre de Stiles pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Attendant fébrilement –mais sans le montrer- une réponse qui ne vient pas. Et vraiment, _vraiment_ , ça va le rendre fou.

OoOoO

 Stiles a du mal à réaliser. Où est passé le mec qui le regardait méchamment parce qu’il a osé poser sa main sur son épaule ? Où est le loup qui le collait à la première surface verticale venue pour le menacer de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents ?

Alors, ok, oui bon, s’il doit être honnête, il peut avouer qu’il a toujours trouvé Derek extrêmement attirant. Il n’est pas aveugle, merci bien. Le loup de naissance a un physique qui est loin de laisser indifférent. En plus, il a une personnalité complexe et mystérieuse. En gros, Derek Hale a tout ce qu’il faut pour plaire à Stiles Stilinski.  Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement.

Stiles, pour continuer dans l’honnêteté, peut également avouer que depuis la première fois qu’il a rencontré le loup, il fantasme sur lui. Il a fait, et plus d’une fois, des rêves plus qu’humide où le Sourwolf a le premier rôle et qui le laisse frustré et avec une érection plus dure que du granit. Quand il se réveille d’un de ces rêves, il lui faut toujours très peu de temps pour se soulager. Mais Stiles est un adolescent qui se cherche, sexuellement parlant. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il est… qu’il est… Bref. Revenons-en à nos moutons.

Alors, poussons l’honnêteté jusqu’au bout. Il connait la réponse à la question que Derek lui a posée. Ce que Stiles ne sait pas, c’est pourquoi, soudain, le jeune Hale veut l’emmener au cinéma. C’est important ? Oui, c’est important. Parce qu’il n’est pas sorti d’un amour impossible pour se jeter dans un autre. Seulement… Seulement, la situation est différente d’avec Lydia. La blonde vénitienne n’est jamais venue dans sa chambre pour lui proposer un rendez-vous. Stiles n’a jamais fait de rêves tellement réalistes qu’en se réveillant, il a cherché Lydia dans son lit.

Le jeune humain se secoue.

               - Derek, pourquoi tu veux sortir avec moi ? demande-t-il.

Le loup de naissance le fixe un moment, puis de lève et s’avance vers lui. D’une traction sur son T-shirt, il oblige le fils du Shérif à se lever de sa chaise et vient poser son nez sur son cou. Le loup inspire profondément et renifle l’odeur attirante du jeune homme. Stiles frissonne et c’est un bon frisson.

               - Ça répond à ta question ? demande Derek.

Pas vraiment non, mais Stiles répond :

               - O-Ouais.

               - Tu vas venir au cinéma avec moi vendredi soir ? Redemande le loup de naissance.

               - Ouais, répète Stiles, légèrement hébété.

Avec un sourire satisfait et un hochement de tête, le Bêta quitte la chambre de l’humain toujours planté au milieu de la pièce, cherchant encore à comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Quand est- ce que sa vie est devenue un tel bordel?

OoOoO

Stiles se lève ce mercredi matin avec un air de profonde incrédulité sur le visage. C’est dans une espèce de brume qu’il déroule sa routine matinale. Douche et habillage – Est-ce que Derek était réellement dans ma chambre ?-. Petit déjeuner –Derek m’a vraiment reniflé ?-. Brossage de dents –Je vais au cinéma avec Derek Hale vendredi ?-

C’est au radar qu’il rejoint le lycée. Il remarque à peine que Scott, Kira et Lydia l’observent, intrigués par son comportement. Et pour cause. Stiles ne parle pas. Pas un mot. Le trio doit attendre la pause déjeuner pour coincer le jeune homme. Une fois tous assis autour d’une table, c’est Scott qui pose la question.

               - Mec, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

               - Hein ? fait son meilleur ami en relevant la tête de son assiette.

               - Stiles, tu n’as pas dit un mot de la matinée, intervient Lydia.

               - Oh ? Vraiment ?

Le regard que lui lance la jeune femme refroidirait un cadavre.

               - Je crois… Enfin…, balbutie le jeune bavard.

Cette fois, ça inquiète vraiment ces amis. Un Stiles qui ne trouve pas ses mots ou qui ne parle pas est un Stiles qui va mal. C’est quelque chose d’ancré en eux. Même Kira qui ne connait pas bien le jeune homme, l’a côtoyé assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n’est pas normal. La jeune asiatique pose sa main sur le bras du fils du Shérif.

               - Inspire profondément et expire lentement, lui demande-t-elle.

Le jeune Stilinski fait ce qu’elle lui conseille et se dépêche de parler avant que les mots ne se fassent la malle.

               - Derek m’a demandé d’aller au cinéma avec lui, vendredi soir. Enfin, je crois.

Les réactions de ses amis sont diverses et assez différentes. Kira cligne des yeux, Lydia plisse les siens et Scott soupire de soulagement.

               - Tu vas au cinéma avec Derek ? S’étonne Kira.

               - Comment ça, tu crois ? Questionne Lydia

               - Oh putain, tu m’as fait peur ! Affirme Scott.

Tous les regards se tournent vers l’Alpha.

               - Ça n’a pas l’air de te surprendre, constate Stiles.

               - Eh bien, hésite le jeune McCall. Derek est venu me parler.

               - Comment ça, Derek est venu te parler ? s’exclame Stiles.

               - Heu… Eh bien, il m’a demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas qu’il t’invite à sortir. Il a parlé de respect envers l’Alpha ou un truc comme ça, explique Scott.

               - Mais… Mais… Mais, balbutie son meilleur ami.

               - Je trouve ça bien, intervient Lydia. Un peu désuet, mais bien. Un peu comme s’il allait voir le Shérif pour lui demander la permission de te courtiser.

Scott se trémousse sur sa chaise, clairement mal à l’aise.

               - Scott ? Gronde Stiles. Crache le morceau !

               - Je crois qu’il l’a fait, murmure le Lycan.

               - Fait quoi ?

               - Aller parler à ton père.

Stiles en reste bouche bée et pâlit fortement. Sérieusement ? Tout le monde est au courant de sa vie privée, avant lui ? Y a pas comme un problème là ?

               - Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Réussit à dire Stiles d’une voix blanche.

               - Tu n’auras qu’à lui demander, suggère Kira.

               - Ben voyons, comme s’il allait me donner une réponse, répond Stiles avec sarcasme. J’en ai déjà pas eu quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il veut aller au cinéma avec moi, alors j’vois pas trop pourquoi j’aurai une réponse à celle Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh !

Le jeune homme se frotte l’arrière du crâne en jetant un regard noir à Lydia qui vient de le frapper.

               - Mais pourquoi tu m’as frappé ? s’indigne-t-il.

               - Scott, explique lui, ordonne la rousse.

               - Stiles, mon pote, pourquoi toi, tu emmènerais quelqu’un au cinéma ?

Et vraiment, le jeune humain n’aime pas le ton sur lequel son meilleur ami lui parle, on dirait qu’il a cinq ans. À quel moment ont-ils inversés les rôles ? C’est lui qui explique les choses d’habitude.

               - Eh bien, j’emmènerais quelqu’un au cinéma parce que cette personne me plait et….

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et blêmit encore un peu.

               - Je crois qu’il a compris, sourit Kira.

               - C’est pas trop tôt, marmonne Lydia qui est en train de gribouiller sur un cahier.

               - Il ne peut pas… Je ne suis pas… Je ne lui plais pas ! S’exclame soudain l’humain avec force, faisant tourner quelques têtes vers lui.

               - C’est sûr qu’on peut se poser la question vu la manière dont tu t’habilles, se moque la rouquine. C’est pour ça que je t’emmène faire les boutiques après les cours.

               - Quoi ? S’exclame encore Stiles. Mais j’ai pas besoin de vêtements !

               - Si ! Contre la jeune femme, implacable.

               - Scott, mon pote, dis-lui !

               - Stiles, je t’aime comme un frère, lui assure le jeune McCall, mais je ne me frottais pas à elle quand elle n’était qu’humaine, ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire alors qu’elle est une Banshee.

               - Traitre !

OoOoO 

Mais qu’est-ce qui lui a pris d’accepter de faire les magasins avec Lydia ? se demande Stiles alors qu’il croule sous les vêtements à essayer. Non pas qu’il ait eu le choix, mais il aurait pu rentrer chez lui au lieu de conduire jusqu’au centre commercial, non ? Un coup d’œil au visage déterminé de la jeune fille et il se rend compte que s’il avait fait ça, elle l’aurait découpé en morceaux et personne, pas même un loup-garou, n’aurait pu retrouver son cadavre. Un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Cette fille est tout simplement terrifiante.

               - Allez, commence par essayer ça et on continuera après, dit Lydia en ajoutant une couche à la pile qu’il porte.

               - Lydia… Geint Stiles avant de se dépêcher d’aller dans une cabine devant son regard noir.

Terrifiante. Elle est terrifiante.

OoOoO

Trois heures plus tard, les deux jeunes gens sont attablés dans un petit restaurant et Stiles observe d’un œil morne les sacs entassés à leurs pieds.

               - Sérieusement, Lydia, je n’ai pas besoin de _six_ tenues différentes pour _un seul_ rendez-vous, commente-t-il.

               - Comme si vous n’alliez avoir qu’un seul rendez-vous, répond-elle distraitement en pianotant sur son téléphone.

               - Eh bien, j’avoue que je n’y ai pas pensé, répond-il, légèrement angoissé.

               - Heureusement que je suis là, soupire-t-elle en reposant son smartphone dans son sac. Très bien. D’après le site que je viens de consulter, les règles sont les mêmes.

               - Les règles ? S’exclame Stiles. Quelles règles ? Et les mêmes pour qui ?

               - Les règles pour les rendez-vous entre mecs, soupire encore Lydia, exaspérée. Les règles sont les mêmes pour les gays que pour les hétéros.

               - Les GAYS !!! crie l’humain.

La jeune Banshee se contente de ricaner, indifférente aux regards qui convergent vers leur table.

               - Après un premier rendez-vous, un baiser est généralement la norme, sauf si ça été un fiasco. Et pas de sexe avant au minimum le troisième rendez-vous. Mais plus tard, c’est mieux.

               - SEXE !?!?

Cette fois, c’est carrément un hurlement. Stiles ne sait plus où se mettre. L’humain sent qu’il rougit furieusement, à tel point qu’il a l’impression de cuire. Satané peau blanche !

               - Dis, tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne ? Tente-t-il de tempérer. Je veux dire, on n’est même pas certain que je lui plais. Et je ne suis pas gay !

               - D’accord, je vois le problème, grommelle-t-elle. Sois honnête, Stiles, est-ce que tu trouves Derek séduisant ?

               - Évidemment qu’il est séduisant, s’énerve le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Ça ne fait pas de moi un gay ! Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui juste parce qu’il est incroyablement chaud !

               - Bon, au moins, tu admets qu’il t’attire, c’est un bon début, sourit Lydia.

               - Lydia ! grogne-t-il.

               - Rhooo, Stiles, fais pas ta sainte nitouche, pas avec moi, s’exaspère-t-elle. Ose me dire en me regardant dans les yeux que tu n’as jamais rêvé de lui. Et des rêves pornos, je veux dire.

               - Lydia ! répète-t-il.

               - Répond ! Ordonne la jeune fille.

Terrifiante, vous vous souvenez ? Donc Stiles obéit.

               - Oui, bon, d’accord, j’avoue. Mais je ne suis pas gay ! Je suis amoureux de toi !

Étrange qu’il ne se sente pas du tout mal à l’aise d’avoir lâché l’information. Plus qu’étrange même.

               - Tu n’es pas amoureux de moi, contre Lydia en attaquant sa salade qu’un serveur vient de poser devant elle.

Stiles en reste comme deux ronds de flan, la fourchette pleine de frites à mi-chemin de sa bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

               - Heu, je sais encore ce que je ressens, merci bien, s’agace-t-il.

               - Stiles, tu t’es persuadé que tu étais amoureux de moi parce que ça te permettait de faire l’autruche. Tu te protégeais, explique-t-elle. Tu savais très bien qu’il n’y aurait jamais rien entre nous. Mais regarde ! Il y a plein d’avantages à être gay ! Nous allons pouvoir faire les magasins ensemble, nous pourrons parler de mecs et de sexe. C’est pas génial ?

La tête de Stiles s’écrase sur la table, alors qu’il soupire de désespoir.

Sérieusement, quand est-ce que sa vie est devenue un tel bordel ?

OoOoO

Stiles rentre chez lui, les bras chargés de sacs remplis de vêtements dont il est sûr de n’avoir jamais l’utilité. Le Shérif est attablé à la table du salon, des dossiers étalés devant lui.

               - Hey, fils, tu as passé une bonne journée ? demande John Stilinski.

Et Stiles oublie –encore- qu’il n’a pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche.

               - J’avoue que j’en sais rien. Derek m’a demandé, ou pas, de sortir avec lui pour un ciné vendredi soir. J’ai toujours un doute. J’ai peut-être imaginé cette scène. Lydia, Scott et Kira affirment que si Derek m’a invité, c’est parce que je lui plais. Sauf que je le saurais non ? Et je ne pense pas être gay. OK, j’ai déjà fait des rêves super hot où Derek a le premier rôle, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Je suis peut être bi, remarque. Ça oui, c’est possible, parce que quoi qu’elle en dise, je suis amoureux de Lydia. Elle dit que je me suis persuadé que j’étais amoureux d’elle pour me protéger. J’étais mort de honte au restaurant quand elle s’est mise à me parler des règles des rendez-vous. Tu savais toi, que le sexe c’est pas avant le 3ème rendez-vous, même si plus tard c’est mieux ? Et en plus, je suis apparemment la nouvelle meilleure amie de Lydia. Ma vie craint !

John reste un instant bouche bée devant la franchise de son enfant. Puis il se lève et va chercher deux bières dans la cuisine. Quand il revient, il saisit Stiles par l’épaule.

               - Assied toi, l’enjoint-il. Je pense qu’il faut qu’on parle.

Stiles reste un instant figé, abasourdi et mortifié d’avoir tout déballé à son père sans même réfléchir. Peut-être qu’il pourrait trouver un moyen de contrôler ce qui sort de sa bouche ? Sur internet, peut-être ? Idée à creuser.

Il s’installe en face de son père et le regarde empiler ses dossiers en fixant la bouteille de bière que son père a posée devant lui.

               - Tu as l’air d’en avoir besoin, explique John.

               - Heu, merci, répond Stiles en attrapant la boisson.

Il joue un peu avec, gardant un œil sur son paternel au cas où ce soit un piège. John sourit, le goulot de sa propre bouteille dans la bouche, pas dupe une seconde du manège de son garçon. Il décide d’attaquer bille en tête.

               - Bon, qu’est-ce qui te dérange dans le fait de sortir avec Derek ? Questionne-t-il.

               - Parce que t’es sérieusement en train de me dire que toi, ça ne te dérange pas ? S’étonne Stiles.

               - Tu sais, moi, tant que tu es heureux, rétorque son père. Bon, pour être honnête, que tu sortes avec Derek aurait pu me déranger. Pas parce que c’est un garçon, mais parce qu’il est majeur. Sauf qu’il est venu me voir.

Stiles s’étrangle avec sa gorgée de bière.

               - Parce qu’il est réellement venu te demander la permission ? S’exclame le jeune homme.

               - Stiles ! Tu es mineur ! rappelle John. Derek ne l’oublie pas, lui. Et j’ai vraiment apprécié sa démarche.

               - Lydia trouve ça bien, un peu désuet mais bien, révèle Stiles.

John se contente de ricaner. Mais Stiles connait bien son géniteur. Il connait ce regard pétillant de malice et ça n’augure rien de bon pour lui.

               - Quoi ? s’écrit le jeune homme, avant de répéter plus fort : QUOI ?

               - Il m’a dit que je ne devais pas m’inquiéter, parce que pour lui c’est quelque chose de sérieux.

Cette fois, Stiles recrache sa bière et renverse sa bouteille.

               - Il a fait quoi ? S’égosille-t-il. Je vais le tuer !

Il se lève avec la ferme intention d’aller trouver ce loup-garou qui va finir par le rendre fou.

               - Par téléphone, Stiles, lui dit son père alors qu’il attrape ses clés de voiture.

               - Tu sais que c’est physiquement impossible de tuer quelqu’un en l’appelant. A moins d’être dans un film, mais c’est pas la question.

               - Par téléphone !

Le jeune homme soupire, exaspéré, mais repose docilement ses clés pour monter dans sa chambre. Il s’assoit sur son lit, empoigne son téléphone avant de composer le numéro du Sourwolf.

               « Allô ? »

               - Tu peux m’expliquer ce que tu fabriques ?

               « Stiles ? »

               - Non, c’est le lapin de Pâques !

               « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

               - À toi de me le dire, s’écrit l’humain. J’ai eu une conversation avec mon père qui m’a dit que pour toi c’est sérieux. Qu’est-ce qui est sérieux ? Et Scott dit que tu es venu le voir aussi, une histoire de respect envers l’Alpha ou je ne sais quoi. J’avoue que je ne me souviens plus bien parce que Lydia a dit juste après qu’elle m’emmenait faire les magasins. Sauf que j’aime mes fringues ! Babille Stiles. En plus, elle s’est renseignée sur les règles en vigueur pour les rendez-vous. Apparemment, hétéro ou gay, même combat ! Pas de sexe avant le troisième rendez-vous. Ce que je trouve très nul. Je veux dire si deux personnes veulent coucher ensemble, elles devraient pouvoir le faire quand elles veulent non ?

Derek profite d’une pause dans le discours du jeune homme pour en placer une.

               - Tu veux que toi et moi, nous… ? Demande-t-il, un peu étonné.

               - Quoi ? Non ! Le coupe Stiles. J’en sais rien. Je veux dire, j’y ai jamais réfléchi –menteur !-. Merde, je ne savais même pas que je te plaisais avant que tu m’invites au cinéma. Scott et Lydia soutiennent que c’est pour ça que tu m’as invité, mais je n’en suis même pas sûr.

               - Stiles, soupire le Bêta. Si tu m’avais posé la question, tu l’aurais su avant. Mais tu as demandé à tout le monde sauf à…

               - Toi, complète l’humain en se laissant tomber en arrière sur ses oreillers. Alors je te plais ?

               - Oui Stiles, tu me plais. Je pensais que tu avais compris ça hier, soupire encore Derek. Je n’invite pas les personnes qui ne me plaisent pas, tu sais.

               - Mais pourquoi maintenant ? C’est ça que je ne comprends pas !

               - Stiles, gronde le loup. Quand vas-tu avoir dix-huit ans ?

               - Heu… Dans deux mois, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec…

               - Réfléchis, tu es intelligent, tu devrais vite comprendre. À vendredi. Bonne nuit Stiles.

               - Bonne nuit Derek.

Les deux raccrochent et Stiles passe quelques minutes à tenter de comprendre ce que son anniversaire vient faire là-dedans. Et puis :

               - Oh. _OH !_

Le jeune homme sourit avant de se renfrogner. Il n’a pas obtenu les réponses à ses questions, même si maintenant, il sait qu’il plait à Derek. Il hésite un instant à rappeler, puis, finalement, décide de geeker sur le net.

OoOoO

Derek repose son téléphone en soupirant de soulagement. Il a réussi à éviter de répondre aux questions de Stiles. Il aurait bien voulu, mais c’est un peu trop tôt et le jeune homme risquerait de paniquer.

Il ricane un en pensant que Lydia l’aide, alors qu’il ne lui a pas encore parlé. Pas de sexe avant le troisième rendez-vous ? Ça le fait rire. Le loup se demande où la conversation les aurait menés s’ils avaient continué sur le sujet. Sexe par téléphone peut-être ? Il rajuste son jean avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller parler à son oncle. Il se demande vaguement s’il doit inclure Chris Argent dans ce qu’il est en train de mettre en place. Le chasseur fait-il parti de la meute ou pas ? Il faudra qu’il demande à Scott…

OoOoO

Le vendredi soir arrive trop vite au goût de Stiles. Il est 19h passée, il vient de prendre sa douche. En boxer, il est planté devant son armoire ouverte et il est au téléphone avec Lydia.

               - Lydia, soupire-t-il.

               - Fais ce que je te dis ! Ordonne-t-elle. Le jean noir avec la chemise rouge. Tu peux la laisser sortie, mais tu roules les manches sous les coudes.

               - Le jean est trop serré, se plaint-il. La chemise aussi d’ailleurs.

               - C’est près du corps et c’est fait exprès, corrige la jeune femme. Tu as un beau petit cul et des muscles. Il serait temps de les mettre en valeur.

               - Merde, Lydia !

Un ricanement moqueur lui répond avant qu’elle n’enchaine :

               - Tu me remercieras quand tu seras plaqué contre un mur pour autre chose que des menaces pour une fois, dit-elle malicieusement.

               - Je croyais que t’avais dit pas de sexe avant le troisième rendez-vous, fait-il en rougissant.

               - Ha Ha, donc tu y penses ! Jubile-t-elle. Blague à part, ça fait tellement longtemps que vous vous tournez autour que je me demande si cette règle s’applique encore à vous.

               - Argh, on ne se tourne pas autour ! proteste-t-il.

               - Oh, je t’en prie ! Tu fais croire ça à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi. Contrairement à Scott, j’ai un cerveau que je sais utiliser.

               - Oui oui, si tu le dis, marmonne-t-il. Bon, je te laisse, Derek va arriver et il faut que je m’habille.

               - N’oublie pas de te laver les dents et évite l’ail et les oignons ! S’exclame-t-elle.

               - Oh mon dieu ! Souffle Stiles en raccrochant.

Il fixe le jean noir et la chemise rouge comme si c’était une bombe à désamorcer. Il va vraiment faire ça ? Sortir avec Derek ? Écouter les conseils de Lydia ? En plus, on dirait qu’il n’y a que lui qui trouve la situation étrange. Toute la meute semble penser que tout est normal.

Quand est-ce que sa vie est devenue un tel bordel ?

OoOoO

Derek sonne et passe par la porte ce qui perturbe légèrement Stiles. Il a tellement l’habitude que tout le monde débarque par la fenêtre de sa chambre qu’il a plus d’une fois pensé à y installer une sonnette. Sérieusement. Dans la voiture, le loup jette un coup d’œil au jeune homme à ses côtés, légèrement inquiet de son silence.

               - Ça va ? demande-t-il. Tu ne parles pas.

               - Hein ? Oh oui, répond Stiles. C’est juste que…

               - Que quoi ? Insiste Derek quand il est clair qu’il ne terminera pas sa phrase.

               - T’as sonné et tu es passé par la porte.

Derek lui jette un regard interloqué.

               - Tu voulais que je passe par où ?

               - Non, la porte c’est bien. J’ai pas l’habitude, c’est tout.

               - Ça viendra, assure le Bêta.

Est-ce que Derek vient juste d’insinuer qu’il y aura d’autres rendez-vous ou est ce qu’il vient de l’imaginer ?

Ils vont manger un kebab et Derek refuse que Stiles paye sa part. Pareil au cinéma où ils vont voir le dernier X-Men.

Pendant le repas, les débuts sont un peu difficile et puis la conversation s’engage et plus le temps passe, plus il leur est facile de parler. Pendant le film, ils ne se tiennent pas par la main, Derek ne pose pas son bras sur les épaules de Stiles. Leurs doigts se frôlent parfois quand ils piochent dans le pot maxi-format de popcorn posé sur les genoux de l’humain, mais rien de plus. Le jeune Stilinski est bien plus détendu. Ce n’est pas un rendez-vous galant. C’est juste une soirée entre potes, histoire de resserrer les liens entre membres de la même meute. Pas de quoi s’inquiéter, se dit-il, vachement plus détendu.

Sur le trajet de retour, dans la voiture, Stiles babille sur le film, commente chaque scène qu’il a aimée. Derek l’écoute, lui répond et _sourit_. Beaucoup. Ce qui a le don de faire manquer quelques battements de cœur au plus jeune. Mais pas de quoi en faire un plat, c’est juste qu’il n’a pas l’habitude, alors ça le surprend ok ?

Super pote jusqu’au bout, Derek raccompagne Stiles jusqu’à la porte. Les choses sont calmes, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour ne pas être prudent. Rien de plus. Alors que Stiles se tourne vers Derek pour le remercier pour cette soirée, il est soudain plaqué contre le mur à côté de la porte et la bouche de Derek se pose fermement sur la sienne. De surprise, le plus jeune ouvre la bouche et le Lycan en profite pour infiltrer sa langue dans la cavité humide et l’explorer. Le premier moment de surprise passé, Stiles participe activement au baiser. Il passe ses bras autour du cou du loup et se colle à lui. Ils gémissent ensemble quand leurs bassins se connectent. Leurs hanches se frottent ensemble, réveillant leur virilité. Étrangement, c’est le moment que choisit Derek pour mettre fin au baiser. Il pose son front sur celui de l’humain et plonge son regard dans le sien.

               - Ça va ? demande-t-il.

               - Hum, répond simplement Stiles, les yeux brumeux.

Derek a un petit rire, dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme et s’écarte.

               - Je t’appelle demain, promet-il.

               - Hum, acquiesce Stiles dans un souffle.

C’est au radar que l’humain passe la porte en regardant le Bêta monter dans sa voiture et s’éloigner. Il referme le battant et monte dans sa chambre pour aller s’écrouler dans son lit. Portant la main à ses lèvres, il réalise soudain.

Oh putain ! C’était un vrai rendez-vous !

OoOoO

               - STIIIILES !!!

Le hurlement dans ses oreilles réveille Stiles en sursaut et le fait tomber de son matelas. Il atterrit sur le sol avec un « Humpff » et ouvre un œil glauque pour découvrir Lydia Martin debout au pied de son lit, un sourcil relevé et une moue moqueuse accrochée aux lèvres.

               - Batman ? Demande-t-elle avec ironie. Sérieusement ?

Il faut un moment au jeune homme pour comprendre de quoi elle parle. Et ce n’est que quand il suit son regard, que Stiles comprend. Son boxer est orné de Batman. Il bondit dans son lit et se couvre jusqu’au menton.

               - Lydia ! S’écrit-il. Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ??

               - Tu ne m’as pas appelé ! L’engueule-t-elle en s’asseyant à côté de lui.

Stiles se dit qu’il a dû faire une grosse connerie dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça. La Reine des Abeilles, Lydia-Perfection-Martin est dans son lit –Enfin dessus, mais c’est pareil- et il ne ressent rien. Pas d’excitation, son cœur ne s’emballe pas et Mini-Stiles ne pointe pas le bout de son nez pour jouer. L’humain se laisse tomber en arrière en gémissant.

               - Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive encore ? S’agace la rousse.

               - Je crois que je suis bi, geint-il. Ou gay.

               - Oui je sais, soupire la Banshee.

Stiles se redresse d’un coup, étonné.

               - Comment ça tu sais ? Tu peux pas savoir ça ! Je viens à peine de le comprendre. Enfin de le supposer. Parce que ça reste une supposition. J’ai pas de preuves. Ok, j’ai aimé que Derek m’embrasse hier soir, mais si ça se trouve, je vais préférer que tu m’embrasses. Tu veux pas m’embrasser pour voir ?

Lydia hausse les sourcils, soupire encore puis se penche pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles. Quand elle recule, Stiles la regarde comme si des antennes lui sortaient de la tête.

               - Alors ? demande-t-elle. Verdict ?

               - Je… Je… Balbutie le jeune Stilinski.

Le téléphone de l’humain sonne, le dispensant de dire que le baiser l’a surpris, mais laissé froid. Il n’est pas prêt à accepter ce que ça pourrait signifier.

               - Allô ?

               «  Salut. Je te dérange ? »

               - Heu, salut Derek, répond Stiles, un rien mal à l’aise sous le regard perçant de la Banshee. Non tu ne me dérange pas. Il y a un problème ? Tu as besoin que je fasse des recherches ? Parce que je peux…

               « Stiles, respire ! » Le coupe le Lycan. « Je t’appelle pour savoir si une soirée Pizza et DVDs, ça te tente pour samedi prochain. »

               - Mon père travaille le samedi soir, répond un peu stupidement le lycéen.

               « Oui, je sais », répond patiemment Derek. « Donc c’est oui ? »

               - Heu, ouais.

               « Stiles, ça va ? »  S’inquiète le Bêta.

               - Oui, oui, nickel. Tu viens à quelle heure ?

               « Vers 19h, c’est bon ? »

               - Parfait, à samedi.

               « À samedi. »

               - Un autre rendez-vous avec Derek ? demande Lydia en s’inspectant les ongles.

               - Pizzas et DVDs. Lydia, qu’est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

La rousse lui jette un regard étonné.

               - Comment ça ?

               - Et bien Derek m’a dit que je lui plaisais et je suppose qu’il me plait aussi, commence à babiller le jeune homme. Mais il a tellement souffert et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je veux dire, ok, il m’a embrassé et ça m’a plu, mais… Et si je ne suis pas capable d’aller plus loin ? Et si je tente de sortir avec lui et que je lui fais du mal ? Je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire ça. Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas jouer avec ses sentiments. Peut-être que je suis juste curieux. Qu’est-ce qui se passera si j’essaye et que je découvre que je préfère les filles ? Et si…

               - Stiles ! S’écrie Lydia. Tu te soucies de lui et tu peux être honnête avec lui. Dis-lui de quoi tu as peur. Je te promets que si tu expliques à Derek ce que tu viens de me dire, il ne le prendra pas mal.

               - Mais et si je lui fais du mal ? murmure Stiles en triturant son drap. Je veux dire ok, je le trouve sexy et tout ? Et l’embrasser est vraiment génial. Mais si je ne peux pas lui donner plus ?

               - Stiles, souffle son amie en lui prenant la main. Parle-lui.

               - Ok, capitule le garçon, pas très convaincu.

               - Bien ! Maintenant, nous allons faire quelques recherches sur ton homosexualité !

Elle exhibe une clé USB que Stiles regarde comme si c’était un serpent sur le point de le mordre.

               - Je ne suis pas gay ! Nie-t-il avec force.

               - Mais oui, mais oui.

OoOoO

Qu’est-ce qui peut être pire que regarder des vidéos porno gay pendant des heures avec la fille dont vous êtes amoureux depuis des années ? Stiles peut répondre à cette question. Ce qu’il y a de pire ? Regarder du porno gay avec la fille dont vous êtes amoureux depuis toujours presque et ne pas pouvoir vous branler pour soulager la pression. Voilà ce qu’il y a de pire.

Quand est-ce que sa vie est devenue un tel bordel ?

OoOoO

Quand il raccompagne à la porte une Lydia ricanante, Stiles se doute que la jeune Banshee sait parfaitement ce qu’il va faire. Sitôt la porte fermée, l’humain remonte en courant pour foncer sous la douche, arrachant presque ses vêtements sur le chemin, manquant se tuer en enlevant son pantalon.

L’humain se rue sous la douche. Il tenterait bien une douche froide, mais au vu de son niveau d’excitation, il n’est pas vraiment sûr que ça ait une réelle incidence sur son érection douloureuse. Il se lave rapidement et les mains savonneuses, empoigne sa virilité avec un soupir de pur soulagement. Et si l'image des mains de Derek refuse de quitter son esprit, et bien ça ne regarde que lui. Un soupir quitte sa bouche quand sa main entame un lent va et vient. Il se retient au mur et passe le pouce sur son gland, mêlant les bulles de savon au liquide séminal qui suinte.

Stiles augmente rapidement la vitesse de ses mouvements et mû par la curiosité, il approche son index de son entrée. Lentement, calmement, le jeune homme encercle l’entrée vierge de son corps. Il est un peu surpris que son geste ne fasse pas faiblir son érection. Il lui semble même qu’il bande encore plus. Alors, s’enhardissant, il fait pénétrer le bout de son doigt et grimace un peu sous la sensation. Si ce n’est pas douloureux ou désagréable, il ne peut pas dire que ça lui plaise vraiment. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme insiste et pousse plus profondément son doigt en lui. Et puis, sans presque se rendre compte de ce qu’il fait, Stiles entre et sort son index au même rythme que sa masturbation. Et aussi incroyable que ça lui paraisse, son excitation redouble, son souffle se fait haletant et son cœur bat la chamade.

Soudain, ce n’est plus assez et l’humain rajoute son majeur dans son canal. Il grimace, parce que là, ça brûle un peu. Pourtant, il poursuit son exploration. Très vite, il se retrouve à se repousser sur ses propres doigts et il se mord violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Quand il sent l’orgasme embraser ses reins et contracter ses bourses, le jeune homme pousse ses doigts aussi loin qu’il le peut et le bout de son majeur effleure une espèce de boule qui fait exploser des feux d’artifice sous ses paupières closes et il jouit violemment en criant le prénom de Derek. Il n’a que le temps d’enlever la main de son membre pour se rattraper au mur de la douche, évitant ainsi de se fracasser le crâne sur le sol carrelé.

Haletant et légèrement incrédule, Stiles se demande ce qui vient de se passer. Oui, non, il n’est pas bête, pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. Il sait qu’il vient d’avoir un orgasme phénoménal grâce à ses doigts et en imaginant que c'était ceux de Derek.

Merde, mais quand est-ce que sa vie est devenue un tel bordel ?

OoOoO

Derek lit tranquillement dans son lit quand ça arrive. Il ne peut même pas accuser sa lecture, parce que c’est une innocente encyclopédie sur la mythologie égyptienne. Rien d’excitant en soi et pourtant, une érection prend forme dans son boxer.

Dans un premier temps, il choisit de l’ignorer, même s’il n’a pas eu d’érection sans aucune stimulation depuis l’adolescence. Seulement plus le temps passe, plus la frustration et l’excitation se font vives. Il finit par poser son livre et jeter un regard noir à son sexe qui refuse de se calmer malgré ses efforts. Il pense même à Kate, mais rien n'y fait.

Et puis, il a la bizarre impression qu’une main le touche. D’un bond, le loup se lève et hume l’air ambiant, à la recherche du propriétaire de la main qui ose le toucher. Il halète alors que la main se fait plus ferme et plus entreprenante. Les mouvements s’accélèrent et Derek se demande une seconde quelle image il doit donner, là, debout au milieu de son loft, le souffle court et une érection massive tendant l’avant de son jean.

Il retourne précipitamment sur le lit sur lequel il s’écroule, quand une nouvelle sensation s’ajoute à la masturbation. Un doigt s’infiltre presque timidement entre ses fesses. Et puis, les mouvements prennent de l’assurance et bientôt le Bêta ondule sous les sensations. Quand un deuxième doigt le pénètre, il grogne sous l’intrusion et en même temps, il se sent tellement plein. C’est juste indescriptible. Ses mains agrippent les couvertures et il gémit sans retenue.

Les doigts en lui trouvent soudain sa prostate et l’orgasme le frappe avec une force qui le laisserait à genoux s’il n’était pas allongé. Il lui faut de longues minutes pour se remettre. Et presque autant de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, il comprend que ça vient de Stiles.

               - Derek ! L’appelle Peter.

Derek grogne. Mais pourquoi son oncle arrive justement alors qu’il vient de jouir et qu’il n’a pas eu le temps de se nettoyer ? C’est sûr, il doit avoir fait une sacrée connerie dans une vie antérieure pour que ça lui arrive.

               - Eh bien, eh bien, ronronne l’ainé des Hale. Mon cher neveu qui s’offre un petit plaisir solitaire.

               - Pas moi, grogne le plus jeune. Stiles.

               - Pardon ? S’étonne Peter. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que Stiles s’est branlé et que tu as tout ressenti ?

Ah ça, pour tout ressentir, Derek a bien tout senti. Il se contente d’un simple « ouais » sans épiloguer.

               - Eh bien, eh bien, répète le patriarche avec un immense sourire. Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez déjà là. Jusqu’où as-tu été ?

               - Je l’ai embrassé.

               - Et ?

               - Et c’est tout.

Peter clignote des paupières, abasourdi.

               - Incroyable, souffle-t-il. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?

               - Ouais, rétorque Derek. Ça va beaucoup plus vite que ce que tu avais dit.

               - Vous deviez avoir une sacré connexion avant, jubile Peter. C‘est juste incroyable. Enfin, c’est positif. Ça veut dire qu’il pensait à toi en se faisant un petit plaisir solitaire.

Derek ne répond rien, se lève en grimaçant à la sensation de son boxer humide et collant qui frotte contre sa peau et va à la salle de bain.

Peter le regarde passer en ricanant.

               - Je me demande quand les autres changements vont arriver…

OoOoO 

Il y a des jours comme ça où Stiles se dit qu’il aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Ce lundi fait clairement parti de ces jours-là. Il se lève en retard, il n’y a plus d’eau chaude et il se renverse son petit déjeuner dessus. Il doit remonter se changer. Ensuite, il s’emmêle les pieds dans l’escalier et termine de descendre les marches sur les fesses. Le postérieur et les reins douloureux et boitant un peu, il attrape les clefs de sa voiture et sort de la maison. Quand il veut démarrer, sa jeep lui fait savoir tout net que ce matin, non, pas moyen qu’elle bouge. Le jeune humain laisse tomber son front sur le volant et grogne de dépit. Il redonne un coup de clef mais le résultat est le même. Le tableau de bord reste éteint et le moteur reste silencieux.

Plusieurs options s’offrent à lui. Il peut appeler son père qui devra revenir de son travail avant de l’emmener. Ce qui prendra environ vingt-cinq minutes. Il peut appeler Scott, mais un coup d’œil à l’heure lui apprend que son meilleur ami doit déjà être au lycée. Pareil pour Lydia et Kira. Reste… Derek.

Stiles attrape son téléphone et alors qu’il compose le numéro du loup, il ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à sa douche de la veille.

               - Faites que je ne bégaye pas comme une gamine, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents. Faites que je ne béga… Derek ! Mec, faut que tu me sauves la vie !

               «  Stiles ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » S’inquiète aussitôt l’ex-Alpha.

               - Ma voiture est en panne et je vais être en retard !

               « J’arrive ! »

OoOoO

L’arrivée de la Camaro devant le lycée ne passe pas inaperçue. De même que Stiles qui en jaillit en se frottant les reins. La meute observe l’humain avec des expressions allant de l’incrédulité –Scott- à la suspicion –Lydia-

Derek sort de sa voiture avec le sac à dos de Stiles à la main. Des soupirs et des murmures se font entendre parmi les lycéennes et même quelques lycéens qui fixent le loup.

               - Stiles ! Appelle le Bêta en tendant le sac à bout de bras.

Le jeune Stilinski pile en trébuchant, regarde par-dessus son épaule et fait demi-tour en jurant. Il attrape le sac, jette un rapide merci et entame un mouvement pour repartir quand un bras s’enroule autour de sa taille.

Derek ramène le jeune homme contre lui, pose son autre main sur la joue parsemée de grains de beauté et l’embrasse. Quelques secondes passent avant que le sac à dos ne s’écrase lamentablement sur le sol quand Stiles le lâche pour passer ses bras autour du cou de l’ex-alpha. Pour eux, le monde vient de disparaitre. Ils n’entendent même pas la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours.

Il faut que Scott les rejoigne et tape sur l’épaule de son meilleur ami pour que celui-ci détache sa bouche de celle de Derek. Stiles regarde le véritable Alpha, les yeux brumeux et le cerveau visiblement vide.

               - Faut qu’on aille en cours, mon pote, annonce le loup mordu.

               - Hein ? Oh. Ouais.

Après un dernier baiser, Derek sourit en lui souhaitant une bonne journée et part.

Stiles passe la matinée en pilotage automatique. Il n’a absolument pas conscience d’être le centre de tous les commérages. Plus particulièrement lui et sa démarche un brin boitillante. Si le jeune Stilinski en avait conscience, il se demanderait certainement quand sa vie est devenue un tel bordel…

OoOoO

Ce n’est qu’à la pause déjeuner que Lydia lui tombe dessus. La Banshee pose avec fracas son plateau à côté de celui du bavard.

               - Je croyais qu’on avait dit pas de sexe avant le troisième rendez-vous ! S’exclame-t-elle.

Quelques têtes se tournent pour observer l’étrange duo que forment la populaire Lydia Martin et le maladroit Stiles Stilinski et éventuellement, écouter leur conversation.

               - Hein ?

Oui, Stiles a beaucoup de vocabulaire en ce lundi.

               - Tu as couché avec Derek ! L’accuse-t-elle en pointant un index à l’ongle parfaitement manucuré sur le torse de sa pauvre victime.

Victime qui se met à rougir, alors même qu’il se défend comme il peut.

               - Quoi ? Mais non, j’ai pas couché avec Derek !

               - Mais bien sûr ! Ricane Lydia. Et tu vas me dire que si tu as mal aux fesses, c’est parce que tu es tombé ?

               - Dans les escaliers ce matin, répond honnêtement le jeune homme. Je te jure Lyds, aujourd’hui, c’est pas mon jour. D’abord, je me suis levé en retard. Ensuite, y avait plus d’eau chaude et je peux te dire qu’une douche froide eh ben ça craint. Après, je me suis renversé mon petit déjeuner dessus. Il a fallu que je me change. Et, tiens-toi bien, je suis tombé dans les escaliers et je peux te dire que neuf marches sur le cul, ça fait mal. Et pour finir, mon bébé n’a pas voulu démarrer. La poisse totale !

               - Et comme par hasard, Derek passait dans le coin et il a pu t’emmener, ironise la rousse. C’est bien tombé non ?

               - C'était pas un hasard, rétorque le bavard. Je l'ai appelé.

               - Il dit la vérité, intervient Scott qui s’installe à la table avec Kira.

               - Mec ! Proteste Stiles. Arrête d’écouter les battements de mon cœur, bordel !

               - Et l’odeur ? Insiste Lydia.

               - Il sent Derek, évidemment, répond l’Alpha. Mais c’est superficiel. Probablement le baiser.

               - Putain, mais pourquoi tu me renifles ? S’insurge Stiles. Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Est-ce que je te renifle moi ? Non ! C’est super malpoli !

               - Désolé, frangin, s’excuse Scott avec une moue de chiot. J’ai cru que tu avais couché avec Derek et que tu ne m’avais pas appelé pour me raconter ta première fois. Avoue que Derek qui t’emmène au bahut ce matin et qui t’embrasse comme s’il essayait de lécher tes poumons, ça prête à confusion.

               - Mais il n’essayait pas de lécher mes poumons ! C’était un baiser parfaitement innocent ! Kira, dis-lui ! Éxige l’humain en prenant la jeune asiatique à témoin.

La jeune fille lui fait un petit sourire contrit et répond.

               - Désolée Stiles, mais non, ce n’était absolument pas innocent.

Le jeune Stilinski secoue la tête, exaspéré que personne ne partage son point de vue quand il se rend compte que beaucoup de regards sont braqués sur leur table et plus particulièrement sur lui.

               - Oh Mon Dieu ! Hoquète-t-il. Est-ce que tout le monde…

               - Croit que tu t’es joyeusement fais sauter toute la nuit par le mannequin qui t’a déposé au lycée ? Certitude renforcée par le fait que tu t’es massé les reins une bonne partie de la matinée ? Complète Lydia. C’est très exactement ce que tout le monde croit.

Stiles en reste un instant muet. Alors qu’il va ouvrir la bouche pour se révolter, deux filles s’approchent de lui. À voir leurs sourires, l’humain sent venir les ennuis.

Quand elles arrivent à sa hauteur, il prend le temps de les observer. Longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, yeux bruns, jupes courtes et petits hauts ajustés. On dirait des clones. Elles ont même assorti les couleurs de leurs vêtements.

               - Salut, commence clone un. Je suis Carol et...

               - Moi c’est Ashley. Qu’est-ce que tu fais vendredi ?

               - Parce que nous avons vraiment très envie que tu acceptes de sortir avec nous. Et bien sûr…

               - Tu peux amener ton ami, conclut clone deux.

Lydia leur jette un regard noir, Scott est complètement ahuri, Kira est offusquée et Stiles… Stiles est carrément écœuré.

Dignement, le bavard se lève et prend une profonde inspiration, signe qu’il va s’enflammer.

               - Alors quoi ? Il suffit que tout le monde pense que je me tape un beau gosse pour que soudain, je devienne fréquentable ? Eh ben, vous savez quoi ? Je n’avais pas besoin de vous avant ! Je n’ai toujours pas besoin de vous ! Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

Stiles attrape son sac et sort de la cafétéria sans manger. Il est bien trop énervé de toute façon et ça lui a coupé l’appétit.

               - Envoie un message à Derek, fait la Banshee.

               - Pour lui dire quoi ? S’étonne le véritable Alpha.

               - Que Stiles ne va pas bien et qu’il a besoin de lui.

Scott semble dubitatif, mais fait ce que Lydia lui dit.

Parfois, c’est à se demander qui est réellement l’Alpha dans cette meute.

OoOoO

Quand Derek revient au Lycée, il ne peut manquer tous les murmures sur son passage et il perçoit quelques conversations qui lui donnent envie de grogner. Alors qu’il marche dans les couloirs à la recherche d’une odeur fraiche du jeune humain, il se fait accoster par deux blondes aux tenues et à la coiffure presqu’identiques. Elles n’ont pas encore ouverts la bouche qu’il a déjà envie de les mordre.

               - Salut, je suis Carol et elle, c’est…

               - Ashley. Tu es le petit ami du fils du Shérif, c’est ça ? On se disait que…

               - Si tu n’as rien à faire vendredi soir, tu pourrais sortir avec nous, nous en serions…

               - Absolument ravies !

L’ex-Alpha les fixe de son regard le plus noir et au lieu de se fatiguer à essayer de leur faire comprendre qu’elles n’ont aucune chance, il préfère leur poser une question.

               - Comment il s’appelle ?

               - Hein ? Répondent simultanément les deux blondes.

               - Le fils du Shérif, son prénom, c’est quoi ?

Leur expression de stupeur est tout ce dont il a besoin pour répondre à sa question. Elles n’en savent rien et s’en foutent.

Il poursuit son chemin sans faire plus de cas des blondes et son air renfrogné suffit à décourager ceux qui auraient eu l’idée saugrenue de tenter leurs chances.

Il lui faut cinq minutes de plus pour attraper une odeur fraîche de Stiles. D’un pas pressé, le loup rejoint le stade de Crosse. Il découvre l’humain sur le banc de touche de l’équipe. Les yeux dans le vague, le jeune homme se ronge l’ongle du pouce.

Le Bêta s’installe à ses côtés, une jambe de chaque côté du banc et prend le lycéen dans ses bras. Celui-ci pousse un profond soupir et se laisse complètement aller contre le torse du plus âgé.

Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne parlent, savourant simplement le fait d’être ensemble. Et puis, Stiles relève la tête et embrasse lentement, presque timidement le Bêta. Derek reste une seconde surpris parce que c’est la première fois que le jeune initie un baiser. Il participe très vite, mais décide de laisser Stiles faire à son rythme.

C’est un baiser incroyablement chaste et en même temps terriblement sensuel. Ça devient vite plus passionné quand l’humain lèche la lèvre inférieure du jeune Hale. Celui-ci entrouvre la bouche pour que la langue de Stiles vienne jouer avec la sienne. Derek ne peut s’empêcher de serrer plus fort le jeune homme contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Quand ils se détachent l’un de l’autre, ils ont les lèvres gonflées et la respiration haletante.

               - J’aime bien t’embrasser, avoue Stiles.

               - J’aime bien quand tu m’embrasses, répond Derek.

               - Derek ? Fait l’humain sans lever la tête et en jouant avec un des boutons de la chemise du loup.

               - Oui ?

               - Est-ce que tu es mon petit ami ?

Derek grogne et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

               - Marrant, je te croyais intelligent, se moque-t-il gentiment.

               - C’est pas ma faute si je perds des neurones chaque fois que tu m’embrasses ! S’insurge l’humain en commençant à s’agiter.

               - Je peux arrêter de t'embrasser, si tu préfères.

               - Quoi? Non!

Ravi de l'indignation du plus jeune, le loup attrape fermement le menton de son humain et l’embrasse le plus sérieusement du monde. Quand il s’écarte pour observer le jeune Stilinski, le jeune homme a les yeux brumeux et il semble que son cerveau se soit mis en position off.

               - Stiles ?

               - Hum ?

               - Oui, je suis ton petit ami.

               - Oh ! D’accord.

Le fils du Shérif se réinstalle contre son loup et soupire. L’ex-Alpha écoute les battements de cœur du plus jeune et c’est une douce musique à ses oreilles. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que les battements s’accélèrent et que l’angoisse rend l’odeur de Stiles plus acide.

               - Stiles ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

               - Tu promets que tu ne vas pas m’arracher la gorge avec les dents, ni me cogner contre le mur le plus proche ?

Le loup lève les yeux au ciel.

               - Ça date un peu ça non ? S’exaspère-t-il.

               - Oh tu sais, avec toi, on ne sait jamais. Tu ne me le dis plus, mais peut être que tu gardes ça en réserve pour une occasion spéciale. Et je crois que je vais te fournir cette occasion sur un plateau en argent. Ce qui est stupide parce que tu es un loup-garou et que l’argent est nocif pour toi. Enfin, selon les légendes. Alors que nous, on sait bien que c’est la famille et pas le métal et que…

Il est interrompu par une bouche ferme qui lui donne un baiser impérieux.

               - Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, l’enjoint le loup qui commence à beaucoup aimer couper les délires du plus jeune en l’embrassant.

Et sans réfléchir, Stiles déballe toutes ces inquiétudes.

               - Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, explique-t-il. J’ai toujours été attiré que par des filles et j’ai jamais regardé de mec. Tu es mon premier. Et, autant j’aime t’embrasser, autant je ne pense pas pouvoir aller plus loin. Et si je ne peux jamais ? Putain, non mais écoute-moi ! On dirait une fille !

              - Stiles! s'exclame Derek. Ça fonctionne dans les deux sens, tu sais. Moi aussi, je pourrais te faire du mal. Et t'embrasser me suffit. On verra le reste plus tard. On n'est pas pressé. Ça arrivera si ça doit arriver. Sinon, eh bien tant pis.

              - Et toi, tu te sens prêt à avoir une relation sans sexe? Demande le plus jeune, incrédule.

Le Lycan ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il a ressenti la veille et se dit que le sexe ne sera probablement pas un problème. Sauf qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour parler de la connexion qui s'établit entre eux. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, un hurlement l'en empêche:

              - BILINSKI!!! VA TE CHANGER AU LIEU DE BECOTER TON MEC!!

              - Tout de suite coach!

Le lycéen saute sur ses pieds, semble hésiter puis plante un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami avant de partir au pas de course.

Derek le regarde trébucher sur ses pieds puis se rattraper in-extremis avec un petit sourire attendri. Sourire qui se fane quand il se rend compte que le coach est toujours planté devant lui.

              - Vous êtes le petit-ami de Stilinski? demande l'enseignant.

Ah donc, l'homme connaît parfaitement le nom du jeune. Intéressant.

               - Oui, monsieur, répond le loup avec respect.

Pour l'instant, c'est du respect, mais si l'humain le cherche, le Bêta n'aura aucun problème à changer de registre.

               - Vous êtes le fils Hale, c'est ça? Derek, si je me souviens bien.

               - Oui, monsieur, répète-t-il.

               - Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour sortir avec un lycéen?

Le loup se retient de grogner. C’est le problème des petites villes. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde et chacun pense avoir le droit de se mêler des affaires des autres.

               - Il va bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et son père, le Shérif, est parfaitement au courant, soupire Derek.

               - Bien, approuve Finstock. Mais je vais quand même vous donner un conseil. Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous arrache les couilles. Est-ce que c'est clair?

               - Très clair.

               - Parfait! Maintenant, dégagez de mon stade!

Est-ce que Stiles sait que son coach et professeur d'économie se soucie autant de lui?  Probablement pas, pense le jeune Hale. Il observe un instant le coach houspiller ses joueurs qui viennent de rentrer sur le terrain.

OoOoO

Scott et Derek échangent un regard et un hochement de tête.

Scott est soulagé. Il a croisé son meilleur ami dans les vestiaires et celui-ci avait l'air d'aller bien mieux. Lydia a eu raison de lui faire envoyer un message à son Bêta. C'était visiblement la chose à faire. Mais ça, il ne le lui dira pas. Il l'entend déjà lui dire "Évidemment, que c'était la chose à faire. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que j'ai toujours raison." Mouais, il n'a même pas besoin d'avoir l'image, il a déjà le son.

L'Alpha prend quelques instants pour regarder Derek qui s'éloigne. Il remarque que le jeune Hale a les épaules plus droites. Il ne donne plus cette déprimante impression de porter toute la misère du monde. Le jeune McCall avait des doutes. Mais voir comment Derek et Stiles se sentent grâce à cette relation les lui a ôtés.

             - MCCALL! T'ATTEND QUOI POUR TE BOUGER? MA GRAND MÈRE EST PLUS REACTIVE QUE TOI ET ELLE EST MORTE!! TROIS TOURS DE TERRAIN SUPPLEMENTAIRES!!!!

             - Tout de suite, coach, s'empresse de répondre le véritable Alpha.

OoOoO

Au fil de la semaine, les ragots au lycée se calment. Surtout parce que tout le monde prend l'habitude de voir Stiles arriver et repartir dans la superbe voiture de sports. L'humain a beau dire que c'est seulement le temps que sa jeep soit réparée, personne n'est dupe. Principalement parce qu'il n'a toujours pas emmené son bébé motorisé chez le garagiste.

De plus,  presque tout le monde est souriant et attendri quand ils regardent Stiles rejoindre Derek à la sortie des cours. Le plus âgé l'attend en général appuyé contre la portière de sa Camaro et l'humain s'avance sans la moindre appréhension et même, avec un certain enthousiasme.

Pourtant, si beaucoup envient le jeune Stilinski d'avoir mis la main sur un aussi beau morceau, la plupart frissonne sous le regard intense avec lequel le jeune Hale suit les moindres mouvements de son petit-ami. Lydia ne peut retenir un hurlement de rire en entendant deux premières années dire que Derek ressemble à un lion qui guette une gazelle. La Banshee pourrait  leur dire qu'elles ne sont pas très loin de la vérité, sauf qu'en l'occurrence, le lion ne veut pas manger la gazelle. Mais elle garde l'information pour elle.

Donc, presque tout le monde regarde le jeune couple. Oui, c'est déjà dit plus haut, mais la répétition est importante. En fait, cette importance réside dans le "presque". Parce que tout le monde ne voit pas cette relation d'un bon œil. Comme dit le dicton, si tous les cons étaient dans un placard, il ne resterait plus grand monde pour fermer les portes. Malheureusement les cons sont toujours dehors.

OoOoO

**Vendredi. 15h45**

Stiles est en retard. Stiles n'est jamais en retard. Derek n'en jurerait pas, mais il lui semble que l'humain le rejoint chaque jour avec un peu plus d'entrain. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors que Scott, Kira et Lydia sont venus le rejoindre pour discuter un peu, l'humain n'est pas encore là.

            - Déstresse, rit Scott. Il arrive. Il se change.

Derek se contente de grogner. Il sait très bien où se trouve son petit ami. Il entend les battements de son cœur qui proviennent des vestiaires. Et puis, les battements s'accélèrent et le loup de naissance reconnaît le rythme. De la peur. Stiles a peur. Ça résonne en lui comme une sonnette d'alarme.

Avant que quiconque se rende compte qu'il se passe quelque chose, Derek est déjà dans le lycée.

OoOoO

**Vendredi. 15h30**

             - Scotty, vas-y, dit Stiles. J'arrive.

             - T'es sûr? Demande le jeune McCall. Je peux très bien t'attendre.

             - C'est vrai que me regarder me sécher et m'habiller est tellement passionnant, ironise le bavard. Allez, file! Et dis au Sourwolf que j'arrive.

             - Et me voilà, pauvre meilleur ami, relégué au rang de simple messager, se lamente faussement Scott.

             - Oh mon dieu, grogne l'humain. Tu traines trop avec Lydia.

             - Et toi avec Derek, contre le capitaine de la Crosse. Tu viens de grogner.

Le jeune Alpha évite un équipement de protection que son meilleur ami lui lance et sort du vestiaire en riant.

Stiles secoue la tête, en étant tout de même content que son presque frère soit plus détendu. C'est fou ce qu'une période de calme, un de ces moments où ils n'ont pas besoin de lutter pour leurs vies, peut faire sur le moral et l'attitude d'une personne.

Le lycéen se sèche et à le temps d'enfiler son boxer noir tout simple -Lydia lui a acheté de nouveaux sous-vêtements en lui disant qu'il ne peut pas avoir de boxer avec des personnages de dessins animés, pas alors qu'il sort avec Derek-Trop-La-Classe-Hale- quand il est sèchement repoussé contre les casiers. Sa tête cogne durement contre le métal et il lâche un "Hey!" indigné. Quand il se retourne, il découvre qu'il est encerclé par trois mecs qu'il ne connaît pas.

            - Ça va pas non? S'indigne-t-il.

            - Oh merde, les gars, ricane celui qui se trouve entre les deux autres. On a fait mal à la tafiole. Vous croyez qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer?

Les deux autres ricanent à leur tour et Stiles comprend que le couple qu'il forme avec Derek n'est pas au goût de tout le monde. Il soupire et attrape son T-Shirt. Hors de question qu'il reste à moitié à poil devant ces connards homophobes.

Sauf que le vêtement lui est brutalement arraché et qu'il se retrouve collé à la porte de son casier. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire parce que ça lui rappelle Derek et son ancienne manie. Le sourire de l'humain se fane quand la pointe d'un couteau à cran d'arrêt est appuyée sur son torse. Il regarde incrédule, les trois mecs qui semblent plus jeunes que lui et qui paraissent déterminés à faire couler le sang. Son sang.

              - Sérieusement, les gars? S'exclame-t-il. Vous allez me blesser parce que je suis gay?

            - Oh, on ne va pas seulement te blesser, rétorque celui qui est visiblement le chef du trio. On va faire bien pire que ça. Mais d'abord tu vas nous sucer comme la bonne petite chienne que tu es.

            - Y a que moi qui ait le droit de faire des blagues de chien, tu sais, l'informe le fils du shérif.

Le jeune homme ne sait pas trop ce qui se passe. Il sait juste que son nez envoie beaucoup trop d'informations à son cerveau. Il sait que les trois gosses ont fumé un joint moins d'une heure avant. Il sait que celui de droite est mal à l'aise et clairement pas d'accord avec ce qui se passe mais qu'il ne dira rien. Il sait. Il sait encore des choses qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à décrypter et ça le rend confus. Il n’aime pas cette sensation.

Sauf que son esprit s'éclaircit quand la lame presse un peu plus fort contre sa peau et qu'une goutte de sang perle à la surface. Quelque chose en lui semble rugir et Stiles agrippe la main tenant le couteau et le bruit que font les os en se rompant est une douce musique à ses oreilles.

Ce qui se passe ensuite reste un mystère pour lui. Tout ce que Stiles sait, c'est que les trois mecs sont à ses pieds, se tordant et gémissant et que Derek est à la porte des vestiaires et le fixe, abasourdi.

Putain, mais quand est-ce que sa vie est devenue un tel bordel?

OoOoO

Quand il arrive devant la porte des vestiaires et qu'il l'ouvre, Derek ne s'attend certainement pas à trouver un Stiles grognant au-dessus de trois jeunes, visiblement bien amochés. Ni à ce que les yeux de l'humain brillent de l'éclat bleu, comme les siens. Il en reste choqué.

Et comme on éteint une lampe, l'éclat bleu quitte les yeux de Stiles qui retrouvent leur chaude couleur caramel. C'est... Le Bêta se dit qu'il devient urgent de pousser un peu plus loin ses recherches et surtout de parler à son petit-ami. Ça devient urgent alors que ça ne fait même pas deux semaines qu'ils sont ensemble.

Pour la première fois, Derek se demande s'il n'a pas fait une connerie.

             - Stiles, Est-ce que tu vas bien?

             - Non, balbutie le jeune homme. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi.

             - Pourquoi?

             - Derek, est-ce que le fait de sortir avec toi peut me changer? Questionne le fils Stilinski.

Derek grimace. Il aurait dû savoir que son petit-ami saurait. Il aurait dû lui dire ce qui se passait, ce qu'il avait fait. Il a tout fait à l'envers, encore une fois. Le loup aurait dû lui demander son avis. Il prie -un dieu auquel il ne croit pas- pour que Stiles lui pardonne. Même s'il sait qu'il y a peu de chances que ça arrive.

             - Stiles, je...

Le Bêta terminerait bien sa phrase, sauf qu'il vient de se faire assommer.

OoOoO

Quand Stiles reprend connaissance, il se rend compte de trois choses. La première, il n'est définitivement pas au lycée. Il est dans les bois. La seconde, il a les mains attachées dans le dos et est installé en tailleur sur le Nemeton. Saloperie de souche! Et enfin, Derek est juste en face de lui, inconscient. Et quelqu'un a posé un couteau sur la gorge du loup.

Le jeune bavard détaille cette personne. C'est un homme d'environ quarante ans, la peau tannée par le soleil et les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Ce qui l'inquiète, c'est la lueur de folie dans le regard sombre. Il devine que tenter de le raisonner ne servira probablement à rien, mais ça ne coute rien d'essayer.

            - Heu, salut, lance-t-il en se forçant à paraître joyeux et confiant. Je m'appelle...

            - Je sais qui tu es, le coupe l'homme.

Et Stiles frissonne au son de la voix froide et caverneuse. C'est comme si elle émanait d'un tombeau. L'homme poursuit.

            -Tu es Zbigniew(1) Stilinski. Fils de Claudia et John Stilinski. Meilleur ami de Scott McCall, Véritable Alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills. Meilleur ami de la Banshee Lydia Martin. Ami avec la Kitsune de foudre, Kira Yukimura. Ancienne possession d'un Nogitsune, énonce l'homme. Je sais cela. Je sais aussi qui il est, poursuit-il en appuyant un peu plus son couteau sur la gorge du loup. Derek Hale. Fils de Talia et Mark Hale. Ami et Bêta du Véritable Alpha Scott McCall. Ami de la Banshee Lydia Martin. Ami de la Kitsune de foudre Kira Yukimura. Ancien Omega. Ancien Alpha qui a volontairement donné son pouvoir pour sauver sa sœur, Cora Hale. Deux de ses Bêtas sont morts, le troisième a changé d'allégeance. L'un des trois derniers membres de la meute originelle de Beacon Hills. Je sais tout cela. Et c'est bien pourquoi vous devez mourir.

Le jeune Stilinski n'en jurerait pas mais il lui semble que la lame du couteau est posée contre sa propre peau. Il fixe son petit ami toujours inconscient et son souffle accélère, se gorge se serre et sa vue se brouille. Non! Pas maintenant! Il ne peut pas avoir une attaque de panique maintenant. Ce serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase.

La goutte tombe, l'eau du vase déborde quand la main de l'homme appuie encore un peu plus fort et perce la peau. Cette peau que Stiles n'a pas encore eu le temps de goûter, d'explorer. Exit les peurs, les angoisses et les questions. Qu'importe qu'il ne se sente pas prêt à avoir des relations sexuelles. Qu'importe que jusqu'à récemment, Derek et lui étaient à peine des amis. Quelque chose craque en Stiles. Quelque chose brise une barrière dans son esprit. Barrière qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir. À la lueur de la pleine lune, c'est comme si le monde se teintait d'une lueur bleue. Et quand il parle, Stiles ne reconnaît pas la voix qui sort de sa bouche, tel un grondement bestial.

          - Pourquoi? Veut-il savoir.

(1) J'ai cherché un prénom slave qui se termine par ienim, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai donc opté pour celui-ci qui signifie Dissiper la colère des dieux. J'ai trouvé que ça lui allait bien.

L'homme ne le regarde pas, il est trop occupé à observer la lune alors même que son couteau trace une fine ligne écarlate sur la gorge du loup qui grogne malgré son inconscience. La blessure ne guérit pas, signe que la lame du couteau est imprégnée d'Aconit. Pourtant, l'homme répond.

         - Sais tu ce qu'est le rituel de liaison? Demande-t-il. C'est un rituel très ancien que peu de personne connaisse. Il permet à un loup-garou de se lier à un humain. Grâce à cette liaison, le loup sait toujours où se trouve son humain et comment il se sent, ce qu'il ressent. La liaison permet aussi à l'humain d'acquérir certaines caractéristiques du loup, sa force, sa guérison par exemple. Dans les cas les plus rares, il est même arrivé que l'humain développe des caractéristiques physiques, tel que des crocs et des griffes. C'est très rare qu'un loup et un humain se lient de cette manière.

Et Stiles commence à comprendre pourquoi les bouts de ses doigts lui font mal. Ou pourquoi il ne peut plus fermer complètement la bouche. Mais Derek n'aurait pas fait ça sans lui en parler, n'est-ce pas? Il n'aurait pas fait ça derrière son dos? Pas après le Nogitsune...

Mais l'homme continue son monologue.

         - Un Alpha tire sa force de sa meute. Imagines-tu le pouvoir que le véritable Alpha obtiendrait si je laissais le rituel se conclure? Il serait alors impossible de tuer Scott McCall si cela arrive. Il est déjà regrettable que Chris Argent ai laissé un Véritable Alpha se développer en toute liberté. Alors que les morts de son Bêta et de son meilleur ami le mettront à terre, comme la mort de sa chasseuse l'a mis à genoux, il sera beaucoup plus facile de mettre fin à cette abomination. Vous devez mourir pour qu'il meure, conclut-il.

Le jeune Stilinski sent une terrible colère monter en lui. Cet homme est-il réellement en train de dire qu'il veut les tuer lui, Derek et Scott? Il a bien entendu? Oui, il semblerait. Et il est hors de question qu'il laisse ça arriver. Doit-il en mourir, ce mec ne s'approchera pas plus de son petit-ami et encore moins de son meilleur ami.

           - Et comment comptes-tu faire ça?

Le faire parler lui semble vital.

           - Tu es déjà en parti lié à Derek Hale, lui apprend l'homme. Si je le tue, tu mourras presqu'en même temps.

Ah. C'est ennuyeux ça.

Quand est-ce que sa vie est devenue un tel bordel?

Alors que la lame pénètre un peu plus le cou de son petit ami qui se réveille enfin, Stiles peut enfin répondre à cette question avec certitude. Sa vie n'a jamais été un bordel. Ce sont ceux qui leur tombent toujours dessus qui la mettent sens dessus dessous. Et ça commence à bien faire!!

OoOoO

Scott se demande pourquoi Derek est parti comme une bombe comme ça. Quand il réalise que c'est parce que Stiles doit avoir un problème, il est déjà trop tard. Derek et Stiles ont disparus. Et le jeune Véritable Alpha sait que les ennuis ne font que commencer quand Peter -Peter!- débarque avec Chris Argent.

       - Depuis quand vous trainez ensemble tous les deux? S'étonne Lydia, exprimant la pensée de Scott.

       - On est des problèmes plus urgents, esquive le chasseur. Un de mes contacts m'a appelé. Il semblerait que Richard Campbell ai été vu se dirigeant vers Beacon Hills.

        - Heu... C'est qui ce mec? Demande Scott.

        - Juste un chasseur qui est un véritable psychopathe, répond l'oncle Hale. À côté, Gérard est un enfant de chœur. Où sont Stiles et Derek? On va avoir besoin du cerveau du gamin et des muscles de mon neveu.

Les trois adolescents se jettent des regards désemparés.

         - Quoi? S'exclame Chris.

         - Il se peut que Derek et Stiles aient disparus, répond la Banshee.

         - Disparus? Depuis quand? Demande Peter.

         - Environ trente minutes, répond l'Alpha.

         - Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore devant le lycée au lieu de les chercher? Les engueule l'ex-Alpha.

         - Dis, oh! Il va se calmer le psychopathe! S'insurge Lydia. Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, on se doutait qu'il y avait un problème, mais on n'avait aucune certitude. On n'allait quand même pas aller à leur recherche et débarquer au milieu de ce qui aurait pu être un moment romantique! Alors t'es gentil, mais tes reproches, tu te les gardes et tu te les fourres...

         - On a compris, intervient le chasseur avant que ça ne dégénère. C'est la pleine lune ce soir.

         - On sait, oui, grogne la rousse qui fusille toujours Peter du regard.

         - Richard est du genre mystique, explique Chris. Il ne chasse et tue que ces nuits-là.

         - Ça veut dire que nous n'avons que quelques heures pour les trouver, murmure Kira.

         - Précisément, ronchonne l'aîné des Hale. En plus, il faut vraiment qu'on les trouve rapidement, si on ne veut pas les perdre tous les deux. Ce Richard a une méthode de prédilection?

         - Il aime égorger les loups-garous, répond Chris. Et aussi les lieux importants pour les meutes auxquelles il se prend.

         - Les lieux importants? Comme quoi? demande Scott.

         - Les maisons, les lieux de rassemblements, tous les endroits où une meute est censée être en sécurité.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le groupe à vérifier tous les endroits qui pourraient correspondre au mode opératoire de Campbell, mais ils ont fait chou blanc.

         - On loupe forcément quelque chose, marmonne Peter devant ce qui fut autrefois la maison des Hale. Lydia, tu n'as rien dessiné dernièrement?

Alors que la jeune fille va l'envoyer bouler, elle se fige soudain. Si, elle gribouille pas mal ces derniers temps, mais elle n'y a prêté aucune attention. Ce qui est un tort, sachant de quoi elle est capable. Dans la voiture du chasseur, elle récupère son sac de cours et en extirpe son cahier. Tournant rapidement les pages, elle pâlit. Puis s'écrie:

         - Je commence vraiment à en avoir ras le bol de cette saloperie! S'ils sont là-bas, on les sauve et ensuite on crame cette merde! Chris, vous avez intérêt d'avoir de l'essence dans votre 4x4 parce que ce soir, c'est feu de joie!

Ils regardent tous le cahier de la Banshee ouvert sur une page sur laquelle s'étale le dessin du Nemeton.

OoOoO

Stiles observe l'homme alors que lui-même lutte contre la corde qui enserre ses poignets. Et quand un ongle bien trop long pour n'être que ça entame le chanvre, il sait qu'il a des griffes et il n'hésite pas à s'en servir pour se dégager plus vite.

Quand leur kidnappeur lève la main pour abattre sa lame sur Derek, l'humain passe à l'action. Il se jette sur l'homme alors que Derek, bien conscient à présent, hurle:

          - STIIIILES!

Mais son petit ami ne l'écoute pas et il roule avec l'homme sur le sol. Le Bêta, paniqué, bataille avec ses propres liens, mais ils sont imprégnés d’Aconit et c’est impuissant qu’il assiste au combat. Il regarde sans pouvoir rien faire, Stiles prendre un coup de couteau dans le bras –une égratignure-, un autre dans le ventre –un peu plus sérieux- et c’est juste en train de le rendre fou. Stiles n’est pas en reste. L’humain se défend bec et ongles. Ou plutôt crocs et griffes et rend coup pour coup.

Le kidnappeur finit enfin dur le sol, saignant de plus d’endroits qu’il est possible d’en nommer, quand enfin, la folie dans son regard cède la place à de la lucidité et puis à de la peur. Et il peut avoir puisque Stiles est planté au-dessus de lui, les griffes et le bras armé pour frapper la gorge de celui qui a osé les enlever.

               - Stiles, non ! Claque une voix, retenant le bras de l’humain au dernier moment.

OoOoO

Quand Scott, Lydia, Kira, Peter et Chris arrivent enfin au Nemeton, un spectacle incroyable les y attend. Et par incroyable, aucuns d’eux ne pensent « Wow ! Trop fort ! ». Ce serait plutôt « Wow ! C’est quoi ce bordel ? » Sauf pour Peter. Mais c’est Peter alors ce n’est pas étonnant.

Ce qu’ils découvrent les laisse un instant abasourdis. Derek ficelé sur la souche et Stiles, les yeux _bleus_ avec des _griffes_ et des _crocs_ , qui s’apprête à égorger un homme, probablement Richard Campbell.

               - Stiles, non ! Crie Scott et d’instinct, il met tout son pouvoir d’alpha dans son ordre.

Et –énorme soupir de soulagement-, ça fonctionne. L’humain range crocs et griffes mais ses yeux restent bleus. Il lève le visage vers la pleine lune et un grondement sort de sa gorge.

Cet instant pourrait être fatal. Parce que Richard profite du l’inattention générale pour se saisir de son couteau et tenter de poignarder le jeune Stilinski dans les reins. Une main griffue intercepte l’arme. Peter a juste eu le temps d’intervenir. Puis, d’un coup de griffes, égorge le fou.

Ça passe plus ou moins inaperçu, parce que tous les yeux sont fixés sur Stiles qui lui, ne voit que Derek qui lui rend son regard.

               - Oh oh, commente l’oncle Hale. Nous ferions mieux de les laisser. Et tout de suite.

               - Pourquoi ? Demande Scott, pas du tout prêt à laisser son meilleur ami dans cet état.

               - Parce qu’ils vont se sauter dessus, explique le loup plus âgé en chargeant le cadavre sur son épaule. Après, si tu as envie d’assister à une séance de sexe gay, libre à toi. Remarque, je te comprends, je resterais bien, mais je n’ai aucune envie de me faire égorger. Encore !

               - Mais…

OoOoO

Stiles n’entend rien, ne voit rien, n’est conscient de rien qui ne soit pas Derek. Derek et ses magnifiques yeux. Derek et ses muscles volumineux. Derek et son corps de dieu grec. Derek et son sale caractère. Derek et _ses mains liées dans le dos_.

               - Mien, grommelle-t-il en s’approchant lentement du loup de naissance.

Le jeune Hale n’est pas en reste et détaille également celui auquel il s’est lié si rapidement. Stiles et ses grains de beauté. Stiles et son corps qui s’est développé au cours des derniers mois. Stiles et sa bouche si tentante parce que toujours en mouvement. Stiles et ses mains aux longs doigts déliés. Stiles qui s’approche de lui d’une démarche de prédateur.

               - Mien, lâche le loup dans un grondement. Détache-moi !

Un instinct éclate en Stiles et l’humain plus si humain que ça, sait que ce qu’il va faire dans les prochaines minutes déterminera le reste de sa vie. De _leurs_ vies. Ça n’aura aucune incidence sur leur place dans leur couple. Mais il peut ou non défaire le lien qui est presque installé. De son seul choix dépend l’issu du rituel que Derek a lancé.

Même si Stiles ne pas exactement ce qu’implique ce rituel, au fond de lui, il sait très exactement ce qu’il doit faire pour le conclure ou l’annuler. En un éclair, il décide de ce qu’il va faire.

               - Non, répond-il.

               - Stiles, gronde le Bêta, une menace dans la voix.

Mais le jeune homme ne l’écoute pas. Stiles se déshabille et grâce à sa force nouvellement acquise, manipule facilement Derek pour que le loup soit assis au pied de la souche, le dos contre le bois.

               - Je pourrais m’y habituer, sourit le plus jeune.

Et avant que le loup puisse dire quoique soit, le jeune Stilinski fond sur sa bouche et l’embrasse avec une passion dévastatrice. Derek n’a d’autre choix que se soumettre. Il aimerait pouvoir enlacer son petit-ami, l’allonger sur le sol et se perdre en lui. Mais quelque chose au fond de son esprit lui dit que ça doit se passer ainsi. Que Stiles doit être celui qui choisit. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de protester quand la bouche de son humain s’éloigne de la sienne. Et puis, deux doigts sont présentés devant ses lèvres.

               - Lubrifie-les pour moi, grogne Stiles.

Et Derek rugit et ses yeux deviennent bleus, devenant l’exact reflet de ceux de l’humain. Il passe une langue gourmande sur les doigts et les humidifie consciencieusement. Quand Stiles juge qu’ils sont assez mouillés, il retire ses doigts de la bouche du loup et avec un sourire de pure luxure, tend le bras derrière lui et se prépare avec une petite grimace quand il ressent la brûlure de la pénétration.

Derek s’arque contre la souche. Ça recommence. Il sent en lui les doigts de Stiles, comme si c’était lui qu’il préparait.

               - Stiles, gémit-il. Touche-moi !

               - La prochaine fois, halète le jeune homme.

               - Stiles ! Rugit le loup.

La bouche de Stiles revient, impérieuse, sur la sienne et concentré sur le goût de Stiles, Derek se rend à peine compte que le jeune homme ouvre son jean avant de le repousser sur ses hanches, de même que son boxer. Il réagit enfin, quand le plus jeune s’assoit à califourchon sur lui et que son érection se presse contre l’entrée humide de Stiles. Le loup doit se retenir pour ne pas donner un violent coup de reins afin de s’infiltrer brutalement entre les fesses de son petit ami.

Quand Stiles s’abaisse lentement, prenant doucement toute sa longueur en lui, Derek renverse la tête en arrière et hurle son triomphe et sa joie à la lune. Stiles l’accepte !

L’humain reste immobile un moment, le temps de s’adapter à l’épaisseur qui l’écartèle et de laisser aller la douleur. Puis, il se relève et s’abaisse et très vite, Derek accompagne ses mouvements de ses hanches.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes chevauchent le plaisir qui monte inexorablement. Alors que l’orgasme va les faucher, leurs crocs sortent et simultanément, ils mordent profondément la jonction du cou et de l’épaule de l’autre, se liant sous la pleine lune.

Le plaisir et la jouissance éclatent, les laissant haletants et pantelants, Stiles complètement affaissé contre le torse du Bêta.

               - Tien, souffle l’humain contre la peau de Derek.

               - Tien, répond celui celui-ci sur le même ton.

Le loup aimerait vraiment que son petit-ami, son lié, le détache parce que là, il doit absolument le prendre dans ses bras.

               - Stiles, commence-t-il.

Mais il s’interrompt quand le jeune Stilinski se relève et le rhabille avant de remettre ses propres vêtements.

               - Stiles ? S’étonne le loup de naissance devant le silence du jeune homme.

Celui-ci se contente de le regarder quelques instants, ses yeux ayant enfin retrouvé leur chaude couleur caramel. Puis le jeune Stilinski se détourner et marche vers les arbres.

               - Stiles ! Crie Derek, inquiet.

Il ne va pas le laisser comme ça, quand même ?

               - J’enverrais mon père te libérer un peu plus tard, lance Stiles sans se retourner.

               - Quoi ? Éclate le Bêta. Reviens ici tout de suite !

               - Non ! Comme ça, peut être que la prochaine fois, tu m’en parleras avant de faire un truc qui me changera. Te plains pas, ricane-t-il. Je pourrais faire bien pire.

Derek grogne de dépit et s’affaisse contre le Nemeton. Ok, celle-là, il l’a méritée. Puis un fin sourire étire sa bouche. La vie ne sera jamais ennuyeuse avec Stiles.

Puis son sourire se fane quand il réalise ce que lui a dit l’humain. Son père ? Le Shérif ? Oh merde…

OoOoO

Stiles est en cours. Plus précisément en cours d’économie dont le professeur est Finstock. Alors qu’il va répondre à une question, un gémissement menace soudain de s’échapper de sa gorge. Il a l’impression que des doigts viennent de titiller ses tétons. Qu’est-ce que… ?

Ses mains se crispent sur le bord de son bureau et il doit serrer au maximum les mâchoires pour ne pas haleter bruyamment quand les doigts invisibles pincent ses tétons. Sa respiration se fait laborieuse et de la sueur commence à perler sur son front et au-dessus de sa lèvre.

               - Bilinski ! Crie le coach.

               - Coach ? Balbutie le jeune homme.

               - Tu te sens bien ?

               - Je… Non… Je…

               - Va à l’infirmerie ! Ordonne le professeur. Greenberg n’a pas intérêt de t’avoir refilé sa grippe !

Stiles obtempère en trébuchant. Le temps qu’il atteigne la porte et les doigts se sont déplacés sur son sexe à demi-érigé. Il est dans le couloir quand il entend Scott :

               - Mec, ça va ?

               - Je vais tuer Derek, gronde son meilleur ami.

Personne ne manque l’éclat de rire de l’Alpha parce qu’il ne peut le retenir. Il est tellement fort qu’il résonne dans les couloirs. La meute connait le lien qui unit désormais Derek et Stiles, aussi ce n’est pas compliqué d’imaginer ce qui se passe.

Le jeune homme geint quand une main enveloppe son membre et commence doucement à le masturber.

               - Tu veux jouer ? Marmonne Stiles. Très bien, jouons.

Il s’engouffre dans les toilettes, s’enferme dans une stalle et baisse son pantalon. Après s’être léché les doigts, il en enfonce deux entre ses fesses. Normalement, il préfère quand c’est lent et doux. Mais le Bêta, lui, aime quand Stiles est un peu plus brutal. Et l’humain sait très exactement quoi faire pour que son loup perde la tête.

Quand la main se crispe sur son érection, Stiles sait qu’il a atteint son but. Alors il se doigte vite et fort, à la limite de la douleur et la main sur lui suit le rythme.

De sa main libre, le jeune Stilinski attrape son téléphone et compose le numéro de son lié. Derek décroche dès la première sonnerie. Aucun des deux ne parle. Ils se contentent d’écouter le souffle précipité et les gémissements de l’autre.

Quand Stiles trouve sa prostate, Derek a un hoquet et le loup accélère encore ses mouvements. L’humain ajoute un troisième doigt et il est fier de lui quand il entend le Bêta jouir dans un râle. Il se laisse aller à son tour au plaisir.

               - Tu finis les cours à quelle heure ? Demande soudain le jeune Hale, la voix rauque.

               - J’arrive dans quinze minutes, répond Stiles sur le même ton.

               - Le lycée est à trente minutes de chez moi.

               - Je sais.

Et l’humain raccroche. Finalement, sa vie n’est pas si en bordel que ça. Un coup d’œil à ses vêtements lui fait rectifier sa pensée. Sa vie n’est pas totalement en bordel. Et pour le peu qu’elle l’est ? Eh bien, tout n’est pas négatif.

Bien au contraire…

 

**OoOoO**

 

**GUIDE DE L’EMISSAIRE**

**EDITION 1932**

_Traduit de l’édition hongroise de 1697_

               « Il arrive parfois qu’un loup se lie à une humaine et que l’humaine ne souhaite pas recevoir la morsure. Dans un souci de protection envers sa compagne, le loup-garou peut accomplir ce qu’on appelle tout simplement « le rituel de liaison ».

               Le Rituel dont l’accomplissement se déroule sur plusieurs mois, est constitué de plusieurs étapes.

               Dans un premier temps, le loup doit offrir son sang à la Pleine Lune. Cette offrande doit se faire au point le plus élevé du territoire du dit-loup. Quand le sang est totalement évaporé, le loup-garou sait que son offrande a été prise en compte et qu’il peut maintenant passé à l’étape suivante.

               Dans un second temps, le Lycan doit annoncer ses intentions romantiques à tous les membres de la meute et ceux-ci devront y être favorables.

               Dans un troisième temps, le loup-garou doit courtiser son humaine et établir un contact physique. Un baiser est généralement la norme.

               Au fil des semaines, le Lycan saura que ses efforts sont couronnés de succès quand il éprouvera les sensations physiques de sa liée. Pour exemple, L’Alpha de la meute Androv ressentit la brûlure que se fit sa promise en renversant son thé.

               La dernière étape est la plus importante. Le loup et l’humaine ressentiront le besoin impérieux de s’unir charnellement sous la Pleine Lune. Il est à noter que l’humaine peut à ce moment briser le lien en refusant la liaison.

               Afin que la liaison soit complète, le loup devra mordre sa compagne à la jonction du cou et de l’épaule. L’humaine ressentira le besoin de faire le même geste.

               Les avantages pour l’humaine d’une telle liaison sont : Une force Accrue, des sens presqu’aussi développés qu’un loup-garou, une guérison plus rapide. Dans certains cas, la liaison peut s’avérer plus profonde que la moyenne. La liée pourrait prendre des caractéristiques plus physiques du loup. Par exemple, le changement de la couleur des yeux, les crocs ou les griffes.

               À ce jour, aucune liaison n’a été assez profonde pour qu’une humaine développe toutes les caractéristiques d’un loup-garou.

               Entre autres avantages, la liée ne sera affectée ni par le sorbier, ni par l’aconit.

               Dernier point important, le consentement de la partie humaine n’est absolument pas nécessaire dans l’accomplissement du rituel. Bien que le consentement soit toutefois recommandé afin de préserver la future paix du ménage (…)

**Correction Manuscrite de Peter Hale**

               Selon les observations que j’ai pu faire, le rituel fonctionne aussi bien quand la partie humaine est masculine. On pourrait même dire que la liaison s’établit beaucoup plus rapidement et que la partie humaine développe toutes les caractéristiques du loup-garou. Il serait intéressant de savoir si c’est également le cas dans un couple louve/humaine (…)

 


End file.
